


Birthday Song

by Songbirdsara



Series: Kingdom of Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Cockblocking, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsara/pseuds/Songbirdsara
Summary: Victor has plans for Yuuri's birthday.Unfortunately, so do Yuri, Mila and Alexei.***Set in the Once and Future Kings universe, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kingdom of Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937689
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	Birthday Song

Victor smiled down at his sleeping husband, glad that he’d insisted on a day off for both coaches and skaters. It had been far too long since they’d had a full day off to just spend time together… He’d thought maybe things would slow down after Yuuri announced his retirement back in February, but if anything, things had only gotten busier.

Europeans had gone well for the St. Petersburg based skaters, followed by invitations for Yuuri to skate in the exhibitions at both Four Continents and Worlds, as both competitions wanted to honor the retired champion (and if Yuuri’s presence helped boost ticket sales, well, that was only to be expected.)

With both Yuuri and Phichit formally retired, the podiums had looked a little different this season. Seung-gil Lee had claimed his first Four Continents gold medal, with Leo and Guang Hong flanking him on the stand. Yura had easily claimed the title of World Champion, though he’d grumbled that without Yuuri, it had been _too_ easy. Alexei had claimed bronze, though, and Victor rather suspected Yura was pleased to have his rinkmate already nipping at his heels. The Russian punk thrived on challenge.

Natalie had accepted a head coach position back at the Detroit rink, her skills highly in demand after her close work with Yuuri during his final season. To nobody’s surprise, Georgi had followed her after Worlds had concluded. Victor was happy for his old friend, he really was…but after the dust had settled from his clash with Rubina, he’d found himself with more skaters than ever and one fewer assistant head coach.

“Make Katsudon your assistant, moron,” had been Yura’s exasperated advice. “He’s already basically Alyosha’s assistant coach, and _Baba_ over there goes to him for jump advice every other day.” Victor had refrained from pointing out how often Yura could be found skating in Yuuri’s vicinity. He _did_ however, take his student’s advice. With Yakov leading the Coach’s Council and Anna Kordova practically running the show in Moscow, the FFKK hadn’t even batted an eye at Yuuri taking up a formal coaching contract.

It had been wonderful working side by side with Yuuri again. In a lot of ways, it had felt like their early years together. Collaborating on choreography, sharing a pair of earbuds to pick music… it was wonderful. Having three of _their_ skaters make the Grand Prix Final? That too was wonderful.

But a day off and no competitions until next weekend? That was even better. He intended to take full advantage of the privacy.

Victor nuzzled at the soft, short hairs at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, then pressed a kiss into the sensitive skin when he felt his husband stirring.

“Good morning, my sleeping beauty,” Victor crooned as Yuuri pressed back into his chest.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed sleepily as he turned over. “Morning, Vitya.”

“Happy birthday, darling.” Victor brushed his lips down Yuuri’s sharp jawline, nipping gently at Yuuri’s throat before shifting to capture his husband’s mouth in a searing kiss. Yuuri melted into the embrace, trailing a hand down Victor’s back and over one shapely hip. Victor turned his attention to Yuuri’s ear, gently sucking in one soft lobe before leaning back to brush Yuuri’s dark hair out of his eyes. Yuuri smiled up at him, one finger hooking into the waistband of Victor’s sweatpants.

“Do I get to unwrap my present?” Yuuri asked teasingly, his voice low and pupils already dilating.

Victor rolled his hips enticingly, groaning a bit as he felt proof of Yuuri’s arousal. “I think you should.” Yuuri rolled his hips in turn and Victor choked out a needy gasp. “I _really_ think you should.”

Yuuri’s hands slid into Victor’s sweats, squeezing at the pert ass hidden beneath the soft grey material. Victor matched his lips to his husband’s, allowing his own hands to rove up Yuuri’s toned thighs. Yuuri began inching Victor’s sweats down, his hand grazing tantalizingly close to Victor’s achingly hard cock. Victor rolled to give Yuuri easier access, his hands sneaking up the openings in Yuuri’s shorts, thumb brushing the soft mess of thick curls…

**_*dingdong*_ **

“Fuck,” Yuuri swore, his hands jerking away from Victor.

“Noooooooo,” Victor groaned. “Just ignore it, it’s probably just a package or something…” He nipped at Yuuri’s lower lip, eager to return to their highly satisfactory morning exertions.

**_*dingdongdingdong*_ **

**_*ThumpTHUMPthumpthumpTHUMP*_ **

Yuuri laughed, the sound tinged with exasperation. “I don’t think it’s a package.” Victor pulled his hands out of Yuuri’s shorts, admitting defeat as his husband snagged a shirt from the floor and began padding towards the front room. Victor looked sadly down at his exposed hardness before thumping his head back against the pillow and tucking himself away. _Later_ , he vowed to himself, trying to will away his erection before trailing after Yuuri.

At the door, Mila, Alexei and Yuri stood in a cluster, their arms filled with an assortment of food and wrapped packages.

“Uh, hi guys,” Yuuri hesitantly greeted. “Um, what’s all this?”

“Happy birthday, Yuuri!” Alexei chirped, extending his donut laden arms.

“We thought we’d surprise you,” Mila said wryly, waving a bottle of champagne in explanation. Victor could see the bottle of orange juice peeking out of the grocery bag tucked under her other arm.

“Oh, I’m definitely surprised,” Yuuri said, a hint of dry humor evident in his tone. His cheeks were still flushed from their aborted exertions and Victor felt his libido give a hopeful little prod. Maybe they’d just drop everything off and leave…

“Sorry if you already had plans,” Yuri said, his smirk making it infuriatingly clear that Victor’s mood had not gone unnoticed by the blond. Alexei and Mila stepped past Yuuri, passing Victor on their way to the kitchen and effectively destroying Victor’s dreams of returning to their still-warm bed. Yuuri turned to follow them, a tiny smile of commiseration on his lips as he padded past his husband, leaving Victor and Yuri alone in the entrance. Victor’s eyes latched onto the sway of Yuuri’s hips, still distracted.

“Keep it in your pants, old man,” Yuri snorted from behind him.

Victor sighed forlornly. “Thanks to you, looks like I’ll have to,” he said sadly, earning a retching sound from his student.

“Gross.”

***

In the kitchen, Yuuri leaned against the counter, watching with slightly exasperated fondness as Mila and Alexei pulled down dishes and utensils for their surprise breakfast feast. It was a sweet gesture, really, but Yuuri admitted to himself that he’d have preferred to continue enjoying Victor’s method of celebration. Mila bounced over with a pair of champagne flutes, offering one to Yuuri before passing one off to Victor as he and Yuri made their appearance. Flutes were offered to Yuri and Alexei, too, though from the color, Yuuri rather suspected Alexei’s was mainly juice.

Finally, Mila raised her glass in a toast. “To Yuuri!” she said cheerfully, clinking her glass against Yuuri’s as the men echoed her.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said quietly after sipping his mimosa. “You three really didn’t have to do this.”

“That’s for sure,” Victor muttered under his breath before downing his own drink and holding the flute out for a refill. Mila obliged, though the sparkle in her eyes made Yuuri certain she, too, had heard Victor’s pointed aside.

“Here, eat.”

Yuuri blinked as Yuri shoved a plate into his hand, bearing a tiger striped donut bedecked with a lit candle. “Ah, thank you, Yura.”

The tall blond shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, Katsudon.”

“Make a wish, Yuuri!” Alexei called out excitedly. Yuuri hesitated for a second, catching Victor’s eye and tossing off a cheeky wink before blowing out the flame.

The trio of skaters lingered over their mimosas and donuts for more than an hour, only departing after they confirmed dinner plans for later. “There’s a new Japanese place. We can all judge their attempt at katsudon,” Yuri threw out, earning nods of agreement from the whole group. Finally, though, the champagne ran out and Mila began nudging Yuri and Alexei towards the door.

“Later, losers,” Yuri called out over his shoulder as the trio departed. Victor closed the door with a huff, leaning against it in relief.

“Not quite how I wanted to celebrate your birthday morning,” Victor admitted sheepishly.

Yuuri grinned wickedly as he pressed his husband against the door. “Morning’s not over yet, Vitya.”

Victor raised a brow, an answering grin spreading across his face before he dipped down to nuzzle behind Yuuri’s ear. “This is true my love, how did you want to spend the rest of it?”

Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s chest before tugging teasingly at the drawstring of Victor’s sweats. “Well, I never did get a chance to unwrap my present,” he murmured, looking up through his lashes as he bit his bottom lip. Then he whooped with sudden laughter as Victor scooped him up, hastening toward the bedroom.

“Oh, I have a gift to give you, alright,” Victor growled as he dropped Yuuri onto the bed and crawled up his body, pausing to press kisses up his chest as he tugged Yuuri’s shirt over his head.

Clothing quickly hit the floor, neither man in the mood for a slow tease after the long buildup of the morning. Yuuri grinned as he finally got his hand around his promised gift. “Happy birthday to me,” he hummed happily as Victor gasped in pleasure.

Words were lost after that as Victor eagerly reciprocated, though Yuuri rather appreciated the way Victor moaned his name. Not quite the classic birthday song, but it was music to his ears nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically "Yuuri and Victor get Cockblocked by Their Friends: The Fic". But hey, Happy Birthday, Yuuri! 
> 
> I couldn't resist setting this post-Podiums & Pedestals, I've just always wanted to get back to that storyline and some of my little OCs. (Alyosha!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
